Restoring Faith
by AnythingButOrdinaryGirl
Summary: Gabriella had always believed in love, she loved love. So how did she end up in the position of doubting everything she had ever known and believed and could it be put right?


**Another oneshot for you guys! Hope you enjoy it :)**

**

* * *

****Restoring Faith**

_Gabriella had always believed in love, she loved love. So how did she end up in the position of doubting everything she had ever known and believed and could it be put right?

* * *

_

The beach was quiet that evening as the sea gently rolled in and out like the most natural thing in the world reflecting the soft orange glow of the sun that could be seen as it set into the sky to signal the end of another day. A shadow of a girl sitting on the rocks, staring intently out to sea could also be seen in the suns glow if one was to look closely enough. This girl was Gabriella Montez.

From a distance she looked as though she was just your average person enjoying the scene unfolding in front of her but on closer inspection one would be able to see the look of complete sadness and despair written right across her delicate features.

Gabriella was a young girl with the most striking brown eyes that contrasted perfectly with her dark curly locks that tumbled across her shoulders and down her back, meeting her slim waist. The beautiful brunette came from a Spanish and Filipino background and was what people considered to be 'petite'. Gabriella was about to be a Sophomore at Duke College in North Carolina and was studying to become a Kindergarten teacher. Most people had figured that with her high intelligence and perfect academic records that she would go on to become a lawyer or a doctor but Gabriella's kind, encouraging and helpful personality had lead her to decide on a career in teaching. Of course her family had only wanted her infinite happiness and were completely happy with her choice and had never ending confidence in their pride and joy. The olive skinned girl had come from a family of her mother, father and older brother. They lived in a fairly large town in New Mexico that she loved with all her heart; the town had brought her so many incredible memories and the best of friends.

This is why Gabriella couldn't even begin to understand how she had ended up in her current situation and was now sitting on a rock with salty tears running down her soft cheeks. As the young girl ran her fingers through her curls she let out a long sigh and let a few more tears fall from her mocha orbs. Growing up, Gabriella had considered herself lucky, she had both parents who seemed to be always happy and appeared to love each other more than anything in the world. They never seemed to fight like other people's parents and they were only too happy to do things as a family. This coupled with the fact she had the most amazing best friend whose parents too were amazing only seemed to make her childhood perfect. Not once had the bright girl ever doubted that anything was wrong with their family situation, that perhaps they weren't perfect, not once. However soon after she had returned home for the summer her perfect memories were shattered and the memory was burned on her brain as she sat watching the setting sun.

* * *

"_Gabriella dear, I and your father need to talk to you. Could you sit down please?" Her mother asked softly._

_Gabriella had obliged with a confused look on her face. _

_Robert Montez, Gabriella's Father, cleared his voice "Gabriella, I want you to listen to us carefully when we tell you what were about to say. This hasn't been an easy decision for your mother or me"_

"_Uhm, okay? What's going on?" Gabriella had queried with her voice full of question and concern._

_Her parents had exchanged looks before her mother, Anna Montez, had opened her mouth to talk "Sweetheart, your father and I, we've decided to separate. We're getting a divorce"_

_Gabriella had no words. Her mouth had opened to say something but nothing would come out. Surely her parents were joking? They were happy, why would they divorce?_

_Finding her voice, the young girl stuttered "I, uh, I'm not sure I understand? You're so happy!"_

"_Sweetheart what you see on the outside is not always what's going on in reality. We put on our best smiles and muddles through for a long time, we were having many problems behind all this. I and your mother just grew apart over time; the only thing that was keeping us in the relationship was you and your brother"_

"_No, no, no! That's not true, you were always so happy and in love. You're lying!" Gabriella urged, her voice raising an octave with every word._

"_Gabriella! Enough! You have to listen to us. Your father and I are over. We've tried all we can but it's not fair to any of us to live a lie anymore."_

"_No! I won't listen to this. You're being selfish, you can't have tried everything"_

_Anna Montez sighed and held her head in her hands while Robert Montez shook his head at his daughter._

"_It's over Gabriella. I'm sorry dear, I wish it was different" Robert expressed sorrowfully. _

_Gabriella had taken it hard, her parent's marriage had been one big illusion and she'd never seen the cracks. Their strong love had fallen apart and ended. Her perfect memories of a perfect childhood were all torn apart and shattered; she too was torn apart and shattered.

* * *

_

Gabriella remembered storming out of the house that day and she had headed to the one place she loved the most; the beach. She had sat in the very spot she was in now and just sat and stared out at the sea until the stars in the sky appeared. Eventually she had headed home and found that her father had moved his stuff out while she had been gone, affirming that the divorce was real and that her parents were in fact not in love anymore. The truth had killed her; no one could have forewarned her for what had happened because she wouldn't have believed it in a million years.

Before the whole drama, she had been such a happy go lucky girl who was starting her own love story. Starting college had opened her eyes to a whole new world and helped her to realise that she felt more for her best friend than she could ever imagine. The pair had always gotten along so well and had often been mistaken for a couple by people whenever they were out and about. Their friends too had often teased them about being compatible and perfect for one another and eventually after reassessing their relationship they have embarked on a romance that neither could have predicted. Feelings grew by the day and before the pair knew it their relationship was flourishing like a flower in the spring and going from strength to strength as it entered the serious stage. Of course knowing each other inside out had helped their relationship a lot but Gabriella had always been the girl who believed in love. Watching her parent's relationship growing up had given her the faith and belief in love that was needed to keep a relationship alive and strong.

Gabriella found that she was simply an old romantic and a romanticist; she adored love and everything about it. She lived for watching love stories unfold in the real world and in the fictional world too of course; she loved getting lost in chick lit and romance books or watching a soppy romantic movie that could guarantee she would be in tears while frequently repeating the word 'aw'. Troy of course had laughed at her for being so involved in the fictional romantic lives of the characters but still it had been one of the things he had loved about Gabriella, he had told her many times that her romantic nature was one of the things that he loved most about her.

Now though Gabriella found herself hating the very idea of love, she no longer had romanticist ideas and thoughts. Nothing could have prepared her for what had happened between her parents and it had shaken her and she couldn't believe anyone could hold on to love if her parents couldn't. Maybe love wasn't everything it appeared to be and in the end it was all going to crash down and burn, hurting the people involved.

Another bout of tears poured down her face as she thought about this and as she thought about what had happened between her and Troy.

* * *

_Troy his girlfriends house with the intention of watching a movie and curling up on the sofa with her; he figured they could spend the whole afternoon doing nothing. _

"_Hey baby" He greeted as he walked in to the living room._

_Gabriella looked up from her seated position and sniffled "Hey" Her voice was small and fragile._

_Troy was concerned as he took in his girlfriends face; he thought she was getting better and healing after her parents splitting but now he wasn't too sure. "Ells, have you been crying again?" Concern and worry was etched in his voice as he approached his girlfriend. "Are you okay?"_

"_No I'm not okay Troy. My whole life has been some sort of fucking lie and I'm sick to death of people asking me if I'm okay every five minutes!" _

"_Sorry Ella, I just worry about you"_

_Gabriella stood up, raking her hand through her dark curls in the process "Well don't. I don't need anybody to worry about me Troy, I'm a big girl after all"_

_Troy winced, her tone was so angry and harsh and completely unlike her. "Baby come here" His arms were outstretched and open for her to step into so he could hug her and help her to relieve some of her tension._

_Gabriella shook her head "No Troy. You can't solve this by hugging me or consoling me. I'm not a fucking child anymore; I can't be told everything will be okay when in reality it won't. I can't be calmed down and placated because you want it. I'm sick of being told it will all work out when everything I've ever known has fell apart"_

"_Gabriella what are you talking about? I'm just trying to provide you with support in the best way I know how"_

"_Maybe I don't need your support. Maybe I don't need anyone's support. Everything is a lie Troy, why don't you get that? All good things come to an end eventually in this life and it's no use trying to pretend otherwise" Gabriella half shouted as she watched the flash of pain and confusion in her boyfriends eyes. _

_Troy couldn't comprehend what his girlfriend was trying to say "Gabby, baby, things will work out in the end; I know it doesn't seem like that now but not all good things end"_

_Gabriella scoffed "Troy, don't be so fucking naive for goodness sake! All good things do end and my parents are proof of that and it's time to open your eyes and realise this"_

"_What the heck Gabby! Just because your parent's marriage ended doesn't mean the same will happen to everyone else. You're taking this too far, you're not thinking at all clearly. You'll see in the end"_

"_Stop fucking telling me what I'll feel and think, I know the truth Troy and if you can't understand how I feel or see the truth then maybe we shouldn't be together"_

_Troy opened his mouth to protest but found he had no words; his girlfriend had officially gone crazy with grief and was insinuating they should separate._

"_See? You can't even find the words to try and convince me we shouldn't part, because you know what I'm saying is true. True love isn't real, it's just some stupid fantasy and ending this now would make it easier before it becomes even more complicated"_

_With that she ushered him out the door and shut it behind her. Troy was in shock, his perfect relationship had been ended for no logical reason while Gabriella slid down the back of the door and burst into more tears. She had never wanted to end it with Troy and had never wanted to pick an argument but she knew she had to end it now rather than letting it fall apart in the future.

* * *

_

Gabriella whipped some of her tears away as they streamed down her face; she hated the situation she was in but she had done what was best. It appeared that all good love stories come to an end and waiting for that to happen between her and Troy wasn't an option, she had to end it before more people became involved.

The sun had almost completely set in the sky by now and it was getting darker outside but Gabriella had no intention of moving just yet; she didn't want to face going back to the house when her mother would still be awake and she could bump into other people. She just needed time to be alone and move on from this, she needed to refigure her life.

As she sat in the silence all she could hear were the birds making noise as they flew overhead and the sea rolling in and out and crashing against the rocks every now and again. Deciding to walk along the beach and stretch her legs the petite girl swung her legs around and stood up off the large rock she had been situated on for many hours. As she steadied herself and looked up she found herself frozen to the spot and her eyes widened. There in front of her was her now ex-boyfriend and love of her life.

"I-uh-what are you going here?" She managed to say as she found her voice.

Troy's eyes were locked on hers in an intense gaze "I came to fight for you"

Gabriella shook her head frantically as her eyes filled with tears once again "No, no. Troy I told you it's over, now I have to go"

She sidestepped him and hurriedly started to walk towards the car park but she didn't get far before she felt a strong arm grip hers gently and stop her. The gentleness of his touch sent goose bumps up her arm and she knew she could easily get out of the grip if she tried but his touch had her frozen to the spot.

"Let me go" She whispered as she looked at their arms.

"When you look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me anymore that will be when I'll let you go" Troy said softly. He wouldn't believe that she didn't love him anymore and until the day she could confirm this he would fight for her.

Gabriella looked up from their arms to his eyes and the tears that were brimming in her mocha orbs fell down her soft tanned cheeks. "I, I don't love you" She said while her eyes fell to the floor.

Troy had all the confirmation he needed as he watched the girl in front of him breakdown. "Ella, I love you more than anything in the world and I now know that you still feel the same way and I will not let you destroy a perfectly good relationship" His voice was firm but soft as he let her arm go and took a step closer to her.

Gabriella was just as frozen to the spot as before even though his arm had now left hers; she was mesmerised by him as he stepped closer to her. She could feel his warm breath on her and the intense stare of his azure eyes and it made her heart beat fast and her knees weak. There was no way she could move from her current spot without collapsing. Taking a breath and gathering her thoughts she eventually found her voice "No, w-we can't be t-together anymore"

"Ella, what happened between your parents it doesn't happen to everyone in love"

"You're wrong. If we stay together Troy, we'll just end living a lie and hating each other for the rest of our lives. My parents were so happy Troy and then it just ended as though it meant nothing to either of them"

Troy took another step closer and tilted her chin so her tear filled eyes met his. "Gabriella you're parents were happy for a long time but they stopped communicating. They forgot about taking time for themselves and when they realised there was nothing they could do to repair it. They tried Ella, so hard and they stayed together for you, to make sure you grew up to be the amazing person you are"

Gabriella sobbed, hearing all this just made her heart ache. She didn't want her parents' marriage to be over but most of all she didn't want to lose the boy in front of her. "That could happen to us too Troy! What if we forget about making each other happy? I can't do that Troy"

Troy's heart broke at the desperate sound of her voice and the tears welled in his eyes as he watched hers pour down her face "Gabby, baby, we would never be like that, it wouldn't happen to us"

"How do you know Troy? You're not psychic, how do you know we won't end up like my parents?" She shouted, her arms flying up in the air frustrated.

"I know us Ella, I know you and I know me and I know neither of us would ever let anything like that happen. We were best friends forever; we already tell each other everything and know how to make our relationship work."

"But what if that isn't enough Troy?" She asked her voice like that of a scared small child.

"It will be enough. We love each other Ella and we have trust, communication and honesty within that love which is why it will always work. You're parents thought that love alone was enough and while it's essential, you need the other components to make it work in the long run"

He grabbed her hand and brought her closer to him as he watched her body shake from the sobs that had overtook her. "I can't promise you that it's always going to be easy Ella but I can promise you that I will never let us turn out like your parents. I'll fight with all I have to make sure we stay together forever but you have to understand that we're not always going to be perfect"

Gabriella smiled slightly at the shaggy haired boy in front of her; he was so understanding and so philosophical that it amazed her. "I-I'm sorry" She said quietly as she buried her head in his chest.

Troy looked at her with confusion "Sorry for what baby?"

"For being so stupid, it was just so hard to see my parents separate that I couldn't bear the possibility that we could turn out the same way"

"You weren't stupid, you were hurt. You're idea of love was that everything was always perfect because that's what your parents portrayed and it was a shock when it turned out they were no longer happy. What we have is much more special than anything I've seen before and I don't want to lose you Ella" His voice expressed true sincerity and love as he stroked the side of her face.

Gabriella looked into his eyes and saw everything he felt. His eyes were like windows to his soul and she knew that everything would turn out okay and that in time she would understand why her parents had done what they had and that they as a couple could ensure that they never made the same mistakes.

As their locked eyes revealed everything the other felt their heads leaned closer together and their lips met in a love filled kiss which sent the same sparks they had been feeling since they had been 16 through their young bodies. Gabriella realised that love wasn't always the idealistic view that she had been shown or that was portrayed in books and DVDs but it didn't mean that it couldn't last for as long as you wanted with the right ingredients to keep the love burning and the relationship on track. Love was delicate and special and with a little hard work and a good grasp on reality it could be everything you ever wanted it to be and more.

* * *

**I own the storyline only, all rights to rightful owners! What did you guys think? Please review and thank you for taking the time to read this :)**


End file.
